someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends: Adoption
A quieted hush flows through the room as the imaginary friend waves. He's just been "adopted" poor sucker. Oh? My name? You don't need to know that, but you can call me Shade. I'm an imaginary friend- a black cat to be precise, nothing overly creative. Oh. your new here huh? Pity. You're a cute one, you'll be "adopted" in no time. What do I mean? Well let me explain. See that huge purple monster over there? Never. ever. ask him about a character named "Bloo". Let me tell you a story about this place, come to my room. Now that we're safe, let me tell you. Bloo was an imaginary friend, a little blue dome for a head and a long body- nothing overly creative. His personality is what stood out- he was a cheerful little guy, always hyperactive and happy as could be. But one day that changed. He came to me one morning, shivering and sobbing- he asked me to come into his room- there was something he needed to tell me. I accepted, and once in his room he broke down- tales of a freezer shoved full of dead friends, organs and blood everywhere. At first I thought it was crazy, and so I told the Madame and Franky- they exchanged looks for merely a moment and asked me what I thought of such things. I told them it was absurd, of course- I explain Bloo probably had some sort of emotional issues from Mac only being allowed to visit once a day when he was used to being with him all the time. They agreed, and told me they would take care of it. I didn't think anything of it when Bloo didn't show up for breakfast the next day, I thought they had really gotten him some treatment and he might be gone for a few days. But then a week went by, and I grew suspicious. What if Bloo had been telling me the truth that day? So I began my search one night, it was about 1 AM, and everyone else in the house was asleep. I crept down the stairs, my paw pads making barely a sound as I turned myself to fit in the slightly ajar kitchen door. I crept towards the freezer, my body low to the ground, and snuck inside. I crept about in the darkness, my eyesight nearly perfect. What I saw... astounded... and frightened me. Metal hooks hung from the ceiling, and on each one was an empty bodice. Each was a different shape, completely void of organs, head, and limbs. All around the smell of death entered my sensitive nose, and I gagged. I explored deeper into the abyss and found a room that smelled most horrid. I always regretted opening that door. Inside this room was a large, cold metal table with a shape bound to it by straps. I heard a pained moaning and hesitated before turning on the light. I felt the bile build in my throat- there, on the table, organs hanging from his abdomen- was Bloo. I jumped and quickly hid as footsteps came down the hallway- and with much hesitance I jumped into a pile of long discarded and half-rotted organs. I spent the rest of the night in terror, watching Bloo's face distort, hearing his screams echo as Franky removed each and every organ in a most cruel way. By the time she was done Bloo's eyes had rolled back in his head, and his flesh had become cold. She mumbled that she would finish preparing the body tomorrow, and left. I waited until she reached the end of the hallway before slowly lifting myself out of the organs. I went to Bloo, guilt building in my heart. "I'm sorry my friend. I should have listened" I said. When I turned to leave this horrid place, there was the Madame, with a butcher knife in her hand. She made me a deal. "Help us with our "meal plan" and you shall live" she said. "but only on the condition you tell no one about this." I'm sorry. Now that I've told you this, this horror... I will be killed and eaten like Bloo. I will be "adopted" tomorrow at noon precise. And only you will know the truth, until you spill it to someone else. And then you will also be "Adopted". Please, my friend... I could not keep my silence, I had to tell someone... but whatever you do. Don't let anyone else be adopted. --- This pasta was originally posted here by the author Arceus-sama . Category:Television Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Migrated Category:Real Life